Confessions, Confessions
by Hitokun
Summary: FE:9:: Multiple confessions abound on this day, all of them directed at the gorgeous Lucia! How will she respond to them? Due to a chain of events, Lucia, herself, makes a confession as well. ::Shoujo ai::


**A/N: **This is shoujo ai, so please read with discretion ;D It's the first time I've written a Path of Radiance fic, so characterization might be a little bit off…very off. Oh, and this fic is based on Bastian and Lucia's A conversation. Also, standard disclaimer applies.

And...and...also, I would love some reviews! Be it criticism or words of encouragement, I would gladly accept them!

* * *

**Confessions, Confessions**

---------------

She brightened at the sight of the castle in the distance. A walk into town really cleared her head, but if she didn't hurry, she would soon be running late.

"Oh no…" she said this to herself as she felt an impending headache coming on. It was him again.

Lucia sighed deeply as she spotted once again the obstacle that refused to shut his mouth. The princess' closest vassal tried to go around the count, but he stood his ground, his arms crossed, his brows furrowed.

"Lady Lucia, I'm not going away until you declare the true, roaring hot passion you feel for me!"

For a minute, Lucia stared at him skeptically and her right eye had the strange urge to twitch violently. However, that would be uncomely for a person of her status, so she just settled for another deep sigh. "Count Bastian... You may talk like you're completely psychotic, but I know it's just an act. And as much as I hate to admit it... I don't think you're all that bad. So, would you please move for me?"

The sage's eyes lit up, his smile waiting and hopeful. "Then you feel the same way?"

"No."

"O, beauteous Lucia! I beg of you, tell me the reason why you speak so curtly! Your previous words tell me that this cannot be the truth!" Bastian was on the ground now, kneeling in front of the graceful swordsmaster.

Today seemed to a sighful day as Lucia exhaled heavily, trying to dig up a feasible explanation. "There's…someone who already holds my heart."

The count's jaw seemed to drop open, but he quickly recovered as he stood up, smoothing his curly hair back as he took in his breaths slowly. "Is that…so…"

"Yes. That person is the light of my life, the purpose for which I keep living each day." Her voice was gentle with longing, her eyes staring far off into the blue sky. Lucia's fair features formed a wide smile, her infatuation was apparent as she simply radiated with an amorous personality. "I hope you understand, Count Bastian."

"I…wholly understand…but pray tell…who your object of affection is?" Bastian was very interested as he leaned in to hear Lucia's answer. However, hidden within the folds of his cloak, his ran a hand over the blade of his knife, gripping the hilt most eagerly.

Lucia let out a melodious laugh as she flung her long teal mane over her shoulder and began to walk away. "That, Bastian, is my secret." Her laugh was a tad bittersweet, but the sage was too busy with his own musings to notice the hidden melancholy.

"W-wait, my love! What are your plans tonight? I'd like to spend it conversing over a wonderful candlelit dinner!" Bastian chased after Lucia's flowing white robes, but he had a slim chance of catching the speedy swordsmaster.

"--Sorry! I need to be with the princess. I won't be free for a long time." She called back almost apologetically, but she hastened her pace as she disappeared from Bastian's view.

Huffing and puffing, he stopped to catch his breath, clutching his chest with one hand. "O-Oh my…I'm s-sure she's just playing fool to the workings of her heart…There's no use in fighting your feelings, Lady Lucia!" He threw his words to the winds and hoped that they would reach Lucia's ears.

Surprisingly, Bastian's emotionally fuelled words did reach the swordswoman, who safely stood at a kilometer away. She grimaced as she heard his echoed and ghostly voice. Shaking her head, she continued on her way, making haste. "Oh, that fool Bastian. Now I'm running late for the princess' rendezvous. She won't be very pleased…"

She waved a hurried hello to the castle guards as she gained clearance to Castle Crimea. With that, she flew down the long corridors and mounted the stairs three at a time to get to the deserted third floor, where the bedrooms of the former royal family were. Nonetheless, the rooms were still unoccupied, as the Princess had opted to sleep with Lucia for the time being, the emptiness too overwhelming for the young ruler.

Lucia had finally reached the top floor. Rounding the corner, she ran right into someone, knocking them over as they both went tumbling towards the fortunately carpeted floor.

"Ahh!"

A scream and a thud resonated through the empty hall and Lucia found herself sprawled on top of a very flustered princess.

She quickly sprung off of her highness, getting on her knees immediately as she bowed her head in apology. "My apologies, Princess Elincia!" Hurriedly getting to her feet again, Lucia rushed over to help up the fallen princess. "Are you unharmed?"

Elincia laughed it off, straightening her long ruffled dress as Lucia supported her. "Oh, it's quite alright. Where were you off to in such a rush anyways?"

Lucia's cheeks flushed a light red as she stared into the princess' amber orbs. Their kindness and unrivaled beauty were stunning, rendering Lucia temporarily inarticulate. "I-I-I…meeting you. Was going to be late…."

The princess' laugh chimed out again as she brought a hand to scratch her head sheepishly. "Why, that's why I was rushing about too! I was afraid you'd be waiting here all alone for me. I guess fate has something in store for us this day." Elincia continued giggling to herself, combing through her emerald locks absently.

Lucia forced a laugh as well, but it came out awkward and nervous. "W-Well, Princess Elincia, what was the urgent matter you wanted to speak to me about?"

"What urgent matter…? Oh! That! Come this way please." She seemed preoccupied with some other thoughts, but Elincia caught hold of Lucia's callous hand in her own, towing her along as they made their way down the hall.

The princess' vassal stilled her beating heart, the warmth of Elincia's soft hands calming the tension she felt, but new quandary was brought to her attention. Elincia's slender hands were shaking, trembling as they walked past the numerous doors that lined each side of the hall. Still, the princess continued to chat amiably with Lucia, who was too lost to give a valid response.

"Here we are!" They had stopped in front of a large wooden door, the third last form the end of the hall. Momentarily, Elincia had released Lucia's hand as she reached a hand around her collar and brought out a necklace. A small key was strung on the metal chain and the princess fitted it perfectly into the keyhole. The door swung open with a creak and Elincia walked in. Lucia followed in after the princess, closing the door behind her.

Elincia sat down on the bed that occupied a great deal of the lavish room, gesturing for the swordsmaster to take a seat beside her. Elincia's eyes were directed at the floor, her hands folded neatly on her lap. She took a deep breath before she relayed her news to her dearest friend.

"I-I refused Lord Ike's offer. I said no to him, Lucia!" She was shaking, her long bangs obscured her face as she hung her head. Lucia didn't' have to see it to know that the princess was crying.

Gathering the younger girl into her arms, stroking her back comfortingly. "Princess Elincia…why did you do such a thing if it causes you such pain…?"

Through her choking sobs and the muffle of Lucia's robes, Elincia gave her response. "I-I love Lord Ike dearly, but I just cannot marry him, because…I have another who is even closer to my heart…I would gladly choose that person over any other…but…" She trailed off into another outburst of tears.

Lucia soothed her sorrowful ward, her very heart broke at the sight of Elincia's distress. "Princess…you must follow your heart and do what you desire." The swordsmaster felt like a sham as she uttered those words. She was telling Elincia to listen to something she, herself, had no belief in.

Suddenly, the princess pushed away from Lucia, tears streaming down her face as she faced her vassal, her eyes full of strange despair and sorrow. She laughed a humorless laugh. "You don't understand, Lucia! How can you ever understand…when the one I love…is you?"

The barrage of shock hit Lucia with a tremendous force, and she was rendered wide eyed and thunderstruck. "Princess…"

Elincia smiled bitterly. "I know what you're thinking. I'm despicable aren't I? Such an act is a sin in the eyes of the Goddess, but I cannot conceal these emotions any longer. Every night, when you hold me, coax me to sleep…I wish it meant more than the friendship we share."

The formalities had disappeared, and Lucia attempted to calm the princess. "I understand what you're going through, Elincia. I-"

"Surely, you don't understand!" Her voice was irate, her tears continued to flow. The princess was certainly not herself. The only other time she had seen the Elincia break down like this was the time of Crimea's defeat, the time the Crimean vassals had sent her away as they stood as the castle's last line of defense. The joyful façade, it seemed, was too much for her to keep up.

"I do! I love you with all my heart! Please believe that I know what you went through." Lucia's pale blue eyes pleaded with the princess, but it seemed that she wasn't willing to accept it so easily.

She stood now, and was pacing madly across the room. "Sympathy isn't what I want, Lucia. The pain I've been feeling for all these years has eaten away at me! I don't know—"

Elincia's tirade was cut off as Lucia crushed her lips to the princess', the kiss powerful and commanding as she released all her pent up fervor and want. She pushed the noble down none too gently onto the featherbed mattress. The two were fighting for control as their tongues met, as their nails raked the fabric on each other's backs, trying to bring themselves closer to satisfy the craving they held. After what seemed like a lifetime, they parted, collapsing on top of the bedspread as they panted for air.

"E-Elincia…N-now do you b-believe me…?" Lucia lay on the bed, staring at the princess with utter adoration as she gently caressed her cheek, wiping away the remnants of her tears.

This time, tears of joy spilled down Elincia's face as Lucia held her in a loving embrace. "I-I'm so sorry…I-I guess I've been a l-little bit selfish…"

"It's okay to be a bit selfish sometimes. You deserve it after all you've withstood..." Lucia spoke her feelings as they lay there in complete serenity.

Elincia nodded in agreement as she wiped the rest of her tears away hastily, trying to bring back her cheerful outlook. With a smile on her flawless features, Elincia leaned in closer, her words naught but a whisper as their lips touched once again. "I love you, Lucia."

The kiss this time was slow and gentle, full of the love and passion that had bloomed from a close friendship. As they parted again for air, Lucia smiled back. "I love you, too, Elincia…" she whispered before she closed in again to ravage the princess' lips.

They spent that afternoon in complete bliss, making up for all those lost years they were kept in the dark.

Meanwhile…the occupants of Crimea castle rushed around, panicked, searching every nook and cranny for their missing princess and her vassal. However, the third floor remained undisturbed, leaving the princess and her lady knight to themselves.


End file.
